


History

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Post Reveal, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancestral Ladybug and ChatNoir story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guard and The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fan of the ancestral art that ferisae does but i would like to try my hand on writing an ancestral story myself.

"Come children, that's enough training for now." Master Fu told them, retrieving their practice weapons from them and putting them away in the trunk. "And now sit, it is time for a lesson."

  
The two children nodded and sat cross legged next to each other.

  
Adrien held out his hand for Marinette, who quickly filled it with hers.

  
"So, Marinette, you found out about how Tikki was over 5,000 years old, correct?" He asked closing the curtains after he had lit candles that were around the rooms.

  
"Yes Master Fu, during the Pharaoh incident." She replied, "He also revealed that he was stopped by Ladybug. Why?"

  
Master Fu began turning off the lights and then sat a cross from the children. "It is time you learned about your past lives and how they lived. Every Guardian knows about every past holders lives. Even Hawkmoth's." He sighed. "But this story is not about him. Because this is the story of Asim and Safiya."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sand.

  
Hot and dry.

  
The blistering heat poured down on the slaves as they worked, moving the stones up the wood ramp.

  
Whips cracked and horrid screams of agony could be heard in the Palace.

  
A light skinned black man winched every time he heard the cries. The man was tall and bald and piercing green eyes. He wore golden cuffs on his wrists and golden bracelets around his biceps. He also wore Medjay headwear and a white tunic that started at his waist and ended just above his knees. On his left hand's middle finger was a solid white ring, which he had gotten as a gift from a traveling sales man for defending the children from being whipped to death by one of his colleagues.

  
He did not know specifically why the man gave him the ring but when dawned the ring a black cat shot out, surprising. 

 

With the promise of power, he transformed that night to Maahes.  Everything about him was the same, except that his head turned into a head of a black lion and his tunic turned as black as the night's sky. 

 

He had a sword on his left hip and a cane like staff on his back. 

 

At at night and a few times during the day, although as rare as they were, he would transform and protect the slaves and the innocent from the harm his fellow guards did on to them.

 

"Asim!" Shouted one of the other guards, whacking his arm. "Pay attention, the dancers are about to begin." He smirked at his friend.

 

Asim blushed as his friend mentioned the dancers, for there was one who particularly caught his eye.  Her skin was a dark black, and her hair went just barely passed her neck.  She had beautiful blue eyes, it was the type of blue that one would see before the sky turned into twilight. She wore a diaphanous robes, and black bead earrings but nothing else.  This way her body could move freely when she danced.  

 

She had received these earring as a gift from the same traveling salesman.  He gave them to her once he witness her save a child from being eaten by an alligator.

 

She too was curious as too why but she found the answer when she out on the earring to reveal a flying ladybug that she mistook for a scarab. 

 

Unlike Maahes, she would fight injustice in the day, mostly saving slaves from being whipped to death or save them from falling off the high scaffolding. Her name was Lady Khepri and when she transformed her translucent outfit would turn into a long red tunic, her neck wrapped in a gold plating, which matching golden wrist cuffs.  She also wore a headdress that a queen would have worn, and a solid red mask. She had fallen in love with Maahes for his mysterious allure and his ability to to protect those that needed protecting.

 

"Safiya." Asim breathed out, as he watched her dance.  He had fallen in love with her,  and he had great respect for Lady Khepri.  For she too protected the innocent and that was all that was needed to earn his loyalty.

 

* * *

 

 

"So how did they figure out each other's identities?" Marinette asked curiously. "Did they reveal themselves to each other or did they keep it a secret like we did?"

 

"Like you they kept it secret, revealing themselves after Asim figured out that the one he loved was also his partner.  But not all Ladybugs or Chatnoirs keep their identities a secret.  But the position of treason made them want to have their identity a secret." He explained.

 

"Can you tell us how they they lost their miraculous?" Adrien asked him. 

 

Master Fu looked at the two of them and sighed, "Yes." He looked towards Marinette with sad eyes. "Remember when you stopped the Pharaoh from sacrificing your friend?"

 

She nodded at him. "Yes, does this story take place at the time where Safiya first stopped him?"

 

Master Fu nodded back at her, "Yes. It does."

 

* * *

 

 

"You can't sacrifice them!" The Lady Khepri shouted at Akhenaten. The anger shown in her eyes as she gripped tightly on her yo-yo string, pulling it just enough to choke him but not kill him. "They're people! You're people!"

  
"My people?" He coughed out, trying to wrap his fingers underneath the string to give him some leverage to breathe. "They are slaves! Useless cattle to be sacrificed to get my Queen back!" He tried to swipe at her, in hopes of making her lose her grip.

  
But, unfortunately for him, luck was on her side. With a swift pull she made him collapse against the sands, drops of his blood stained them red.

  
"You have to stop! Ra has her now! She's gone! Give up!" She pleaded to him in hopes to give final reasoning to him. "Don't make me kill you, my pharaoh!"

  
He looked up at her, still trying to get the strings away from his now bleeding neck. "But would you kill me?" He coughed out again. "Would you kill your pharaoh?"

  
She stared into his eyes, her grip didn't loosen. "Yes." She replied her voice calm and stern. Her resolve was sound, to save the lives of hundreds or one greedy Pharaoh. She chose the former, there will always be another Pharaoh, someone else to serve under. These people were her people and in the Pharaoh's eyes they were nothing. Something to dispose of when no longer needed. She couldn't save her people from this life of servitude but she could save them from this mad man.

  
"Then do it." He said knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle. "Maybe in the Afterlife, I will see my beloved."

  
She felt sorry for him, allowing her to loosen her grasp on the string. "No, you can still live. Find a new love, you can-" she looked up to see her partner standing behind the Pharaoh, sword held high. "Maahes, don't!" She shouted holding out her hand to stop him, but it was too late.

  
The sword had been brought down stabbing the Pharaoh through the back. "I don't think Anubis would grant you such luxury." He whisper to him, pulling out his bloody sword from the back of the now dead Pharaoh.

  
The dark vortex that hung in the sky above slowly dispersed, the whirlwind of sand slowed resting against the the land. The bright light disappeared allowing the offering to fall gracefully down on the sands and the entranced slaves slowly came to and noticed the dead pharaoh that laid at the feet of their heroes.

  
"Murder." One of the slaves breathed out. The one slave glared at them and pointed. "Murderers! Murderers!"

  
The crowd of slaves began chanting "Murderers" at them, a few calling the Royal guards for help and that the pharaoh was dead. They had no memory of almost being sacrificed to their grieving lord.

  
They charged towards them trying to circle them in, but quickly retracting her yo-yo. Lady Khepri then grabbed Maahes, tossing her yo-to on a wooden scaffolding and flung themselves away. Causing Maahes to drop the bloody sword as they flew.

  
They landed far enough away from the crowd and the on coming guards, but began to ran knowing that they would be one them if they stayed.

  
"Why did you do that, Asim? You swore to protect him." She asked as they both ran across the sands.

  
"You were going to do the same, my Queen." He snapped back at her, "Besides he stopped being my Pharaoh long ago."

  
Safiya didn't argue, he knew he was right. She was going to kill him. To save her people and her friend, she was going to kill him. "We can't go back. Punishment for killing someone, especially a Pharaoh is death."

  
"I know Safiya, I know." He looked down. He murdered before, on orders from his Pharaoh and on his own. He killed the guilty, the greedy and the unjust. He protected the one who were poor, the innocent, the ones who suffered. But he was never caught before.

  
Neither said a word to each other as they ran, and when they were far enough away, they began to walk as the transformation broke.

  
"You lost my sword you idiot!" Plagg shouted at Asim. The sword was part of the weaponry that his past and future cats could wield. And now that it was gone, the future cats would not have the luxury of a blade.

  
"I'm sorry, but I saved the staff." Asim replied.

  
"Oh, good for you." Plagg slow clapped him. "Not only are you an idiot but an adequate idiot."

  
"Plagg, go easy on them!" Tikki yelled at her fellow Kwami.

  
"Oh sure, I'll give props to your bug. The first one to even attempt to kill someone." Plagg said floating infront of the chosen's face. "But didn't have the guts to do so."

  
She looked at him with her big cerulean eyes, tears starting to weld up.

  
"That was out of line Plagg!" His chosen said, grabbing him. But Plagg fazed out of the grasp. "Is it? The goddess of creation killing someone? Killing something?" He looked at Tikki. "Do you have any idea what that would do to her?" He floated closer to Tikki, who turned away from him. The two humans watched the exchange, stopping their progression.

  
"I could have handled it Plagg." She whispered, barely audible. "I've seen all my creations die."

  
"But you never had someone use your powers to do it, my love." He wrapped his little paws around her. "I couldn't bare to see you suffer. I know how you are." He nuzzles his head against hers.

  
The two humans watched the display and turned towards each other, they interlocked their fingers together and sighed. They were alone now. No king, no home and no place to go.

  
Banished from their home land. But all was not lost, they had each other and that was more than enough.

  
They turned towards each other as the sun began to set, the two stated in each other's eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss each other.

  
Their lips gracing the other. It wasn't a kiss of passion, not like before. For as their lips touched they pulled away.

  
It was a kiss of reassurance, to tell each other that they were fine, they everything would be fine.

  
"Come my queen, there is a small oasis just over the hill." He said pointing towards the north.

  
"We need to find food for them." Safiya motioned to the two kwami's behind them as they began walking north. "As much as I enjoy walking, I feel we could cover more ground with your staff."

  
He chuckled, tightening his grip on her hand. "I do have some rotten alligator meat in my satchel. I'll give it to Plagg." He opened up the satchel and held out some raw meat that had mold and larva on it.

  
Plagg licked his lips. He would eat anything that was decayed, rotten or spoiled but he wished they tasted better. He took the meat and swallowed it whole. "Do you have any more?" He asked.

  
"No I'm sorry, Plagg. That's all I had left." Asim said.

  
"Then it will have to do." The kwami sighed. "Ready when you are."

  
After uttering the words of transformation, he held his Queen close and extended the staff to propel them towards the oasis he spoke of. Landing gracefully in the grass, not breaking his transformation. "Here we are, safe and sound."

  
And yet, he spoke to soon, for something struck her ankle, poison entering her system as she clasped onto the grass.

  
"No!" He roared, glaring down at the scorpion who poisoned his love. In a quick motion he stabbed it with his staff and then he kneeled to Safiya and wrapped her in his arms. Bringing her head close to his chest. Tikki sobbing knowing that her chosen was going to die and that there was nothing she could do.

  
"No, I finally had you. We could have been free. Why? Why Serket? Why did you take her away?"He sobbed. Holding her still warm body against his.

  
"It's okay my guard." She placed her hand upon his cat muzzle, tears flowing down her cheeks. "We will meet again. In a new life."

  
"No, no don't say that I can pray I can save you." He begged gripping her hand.

  
"You've protected me from a lot of things Asim, but you can not protect me from death." She whispered. "I will always love you."

  
"I will find you." He told her. "I will find you again, my queen."

  
"I know you will," she kissed her cat before pulling away. "Tikki, I love you. Protect him."

  
Tikki held her chosen's cheek in her little paws, kissing her cheek. "Of course. I love you too, Safiya"

  
Safiya removed her miraculous stones forcing Tikki back into them. She then handed the stones to Asim.

  
He reluctantly took the stone and held them close to his heart. "I love you."

  
"I love you, too." She said, and with that the last bit of life left her.

  
Asim's cry could be heard for miles.

 

* * *

 

  
"What happened to Asim?" Adrien asked, rubbing the tears from eyes.

  
Marinette had tears in her eyes too, but held tightly to Adrien's hand. She too wanted to know what happened to Asim. But was worried about how the Miraculous stones went to the next chosen.

  
Master Fu sighed, stroking his beard. "I'm afraid he died of a broke heart. As for the miraculous. That will be a story for another day. Go home, rest. We have more training tomorrow." He turned on the light and opened the curtains, revealing the sun had set on them.

 

The two teens stood up and bowed to their Master. Leaving together.

  
"Marinette?" Adrien said in a soft voice. Looking down onto the sidewalk.

  
"Yes, kitty?" She asked placing a hand on his chin and moving it so he would look at her.

  
He closed his eyes and melted into her touch before looking at her. "Do you think we would have to kill Hawkmoth? I know that he is evil, but I don't think I could."

  
"I don't think I could either." She looked down. "I wouldn't live with myself if I did. He's human just like us. We can reason with him. I know we can."

  
"And if we can't?" He asked her, a sad expression plastered on his face.

  
"We'll think of something." She replied, stubbornly.

  
He let out a small smile, "You're kindness know no bound, my lady." He leaned downed and kissed her lips softly. To which she returned.

  
But she, herself, was not too sure what would happen if faced with this situation.

 


	2. The Empress and the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children learn more about their past

The two teens did not practice with bamboo weaponry today. No, today they practice what would happen if their weapons were no longer available to them.  Hand to hand combat.

 

Adrien had favored the Kung Fu stylings of the Leopard, moving fast trying to strike Marinette in her more soft-tissued regions. Of course being careful not to hurt her, even though they were wearing padding.

  
  
Marinette, however, used the Muay Thai technique. Thrusting her elbows to block Adrien’s oncoming attacks, sweeping her foot against the back of his leg in a low kick, causing his leg muscles to spasm, weakening his stance.  She refused to use her high kicks or use any part of her technique that would hurt his beautiful face. Despite that they wore headgear.

 

The two continued to fight, but Marinette had the upper hand against him. Since she focused more on his legs, his stance was weak and could barely support the movement he needed to carry out his strikes against her.  With one fatal low kick, Adrien fell onto his back, allowing Marinette to pin him down with her body. “Surrender.” She said, her voice shaky and her breathing labored.

 

“You win my lady.” He replied he too was breathing heavily. “I’m definitely going to feel this tomorrow.” He groaned still pinned underneath her.

 

She smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips. “Don’t worry,” She began before moving to his ear to whisper. “I’ll make sure to make you all better later.”

 

He blushed, “I-I’ll hold y-you to that.” A million things raced in his mind as to how she would do that.

 

She laughed, “I think I’m the one holding you.” She teased for she still had him pinned to the floor.

 

The tapping of a cane against the ground made Marinette release her grasp from Adrien, sitting up straight.  Adrien followed suit.

 

“Good job you two.” Master Fu smiled at them, “Good form Marinette, but you did not go all out. Work on that, your enemy will not hold back.”

 

She nodded in response.

 

“And Adrien, perfect use of the Leopard. But with your frame you should try to use a different style, perhaps Tiger as well?” Master Fu told him, “Marinette, learn Snake as well. The more techniques you know the more you can over power your enemies.”

 

They both nodded and thanked their Master for his input.

 

“Now, another story.” He began, sitting down and placing the cane in his lap. “This happened during the Han Dynasty. The story of Liu Na and Ban Yu. The empress and the general.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soft haunting music played through out the courtyard. Leaves falling from the tree she sat under.

 

Na continued to play the xun, eyes closed and oblivious to the world. Legs curled beneath her.

 

This young woman had her hair tied behind her in a short bun, she wore a golden red hanfu. And black bead earrings. She received these earrings from an elder when she was traveling through Lo Yang. When she received the earrings, they were in an unopened box,  it seemed to have been unopened for what seemed like centuries, for dust covered the box. When a small red god appeared before her, she accepted the responsibility and became Hóng chán.  When she transformed she wore a pure red warrior's uniform with black spots all over, the mask she wore was a long red ribbon and it was also covered in black spots.  Her hair grew longer than it was in her civilian form as well.

 

Soon she slowly stopped playing, bringing the xun from her lips, taking a deep breath before sighing.

 

"You play so beautifully empress." A deep voice said from behind her, causing her to stand up and opening her blue eyes to look at the person who intruded on her personal time.  But she relaxed when she realized who it was.

 

"General," she said in her soft voice. "It's good to see you again." She gave a courteous bow in his direction.

 

She eyes the man before her.  He was tall with long black hair done up in a bun as well.  His tender green eyes gazed upon her. He too wore a hanfu but his was that of a dark blue and black. A white ring was placed upon his right forefinger.  He received the ring from one of his travels.  It, too, was in a box when he received it, the ring use to be black until the little cat god graced him.  When he transforms he becomes Hēisè yěmāo, his hanfu into a full black, silver armor pads rested on his arms, the wrapping around his outfit grew long enough to be a tail, a small silver helmet that was in the shape of a cat's face rested on his head.  His weapon a long black staff to replace the sword he would carry in his civilian form.

 

"It is good to see you too, Na." He began, "You mustn't be out here all by yourself.  We are in the middle of a war, you know. The emperor wanted me to check up on you."

 

She nodded, walking towards him slowly. "Are you here to escort me back, Yu?"

 

He simply nodded. For he could not speak because words failed him when he was in her presence.  He loved Na.  But she was betrothed to his Emperor and it broke his heart knowing so.

 

Na loved him too. Being next to him warmed her, she did not love her husband. She never had for it was an arranged marriage.

 

The two would transform to stop thefts or potential murders from happening within their territory.   Hēisè yěmāo and Hóng chán respected their partnership, the two would work together and the way they fought felt as if they were one person as if they were telepathically linked.

 

They were a perfect team.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other, they felt as if they too were telepathically connected.  After fighting akuma's together they worked out the perfect fighting strategy that complemented the other's fighting technique.

 

"How did they find out the other's identity?" They asked, eager to learn more.

 

Master Fu closed his eyes and tightly gripped his cane. 

 

"Master Fu?" Marinette called to him, she was no longer smiling. 

 

Neither was Adrien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Hēisè yěmāo fought off enemies with his staff, knocking them out, either dead or unconscious he did not care. He had to get to his partner. "Hóng chán!" He shouted at her, her timer was running out and an enemy was close behind her.  When she turned to look at him she tripped against a fallen comrade and as she did her transformation broke.  Revealing Na to him.  He never seen Hóng chán's civilian form and he felt his rage as he saw an enemy solider draw his blade on her.  Not waiting a second longer he dove in front of her.

 

She watched in horror as he stood in front of her, as the killing blow that was meant for her penetrated his chest.  His own transformation breaking.

 

With the last bit of energy, he could muster, he picked up the fallen comrade's blade and stabbed the enemy solider through the chest. Quickly pulling out his sword, making the solider collapse.

 

Yu fell backwards against the crimson ground barely avoiding hitting the empress.

 

She wrapped her arms around him. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you do that?"

 

He looked up at her, a soft smile spread across his face. "It's my duty to protect you.  Even if it means sacrificing myself so you can live on.  The world can live without destruction, but it can not live without creation. The world does not need me."

 

She slapped him, causing to look at her with confusion. "I need you, you idiot." Tears poured down her face. "I will always need you."

 

Before he could reply to her he had passed on into the next life. Leaving her alone on the blood stained battle field.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two kids looked down at the mat. Silent.

 

"That's enough story for today. Go home, reflect on your training." He said standing up.

 

The two nodded, standing up along with their master, bowing to them before they went to the next room to remove their protective gear.

 

They didn't speak and after a while Adrien broke the silence. "Did I ever do something like that to you?"

 

She looked at him knowing full well what he meant. "Yes."

 

"How? When? I don't..." He was nervous because he could not remember doing something like that. Sacrificing himself like his past life did.

 

"It happened twice. One time with Dark Cupid.  You were going to tell me something but before you could you shielded me from anti-arrows." She looked down holding her arms. "But the first time..." She felt tears build up in her eyes. "Was with TimeBreaker."

 

"I remember that, there were two of them and two ladybugs. But I don't rememb-" 

 

"It wasn't you, Adrien. It was the other you. I guess the alternate universe, Adrien. TimeBreaker was going to touch me, erasing me from existence. But you shielded me, you took the hit."  She couldn't fight back the tears any longer. "I watched you disappear, I felt you leave me.  It broke my heart." 

 

He walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.  He couldn't remember doing any of this.  How hurt his lady must have felt knowing he was so willing to sacrifice himself.

 

"When I saw you again I was relieved. The ache in my heart wasn't gone, but I was relieved to see you alive."  She said burying her face into his chest. Wrapping her arms around him, feeling his hand through her hair. She took a deep breath to calm herself before pulling back just enough to look at him and not break their embrace. "Why? Why are you so ready to sacrifice yourself for me?"

 

"I don't know. I just feel that, you are my world and I would do anything to protect you.  I had no idea it affected you like this. I'm so sorry Marinette." He couldn't handle seeing her like this. She meant everything to him and hurting her was the last thing he wanted. 

 

"You mean the world to me too, kitty." She said kissing him softly, closing her eyes. "I look to you for strength. Without you I would have never had the confidence to be Ladybug. I will always need you." 

 

He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, smiling softly. "Thank you."

 

For years after his mother died he felt that he didn't matter.  That he was just another tool in his father's eyes. Having someone care for him, to need him like his lady did, made him feel wanted. 

 

The two clung to each other, gripping tightly onto each other’s shirts as if they would slip away at any moment.  Yet they could feel each other’s warmth, they could still feel the other with in their arms.  When they opened their eyes to see that the other was still there, they smiled wide, the tense atmosphere lifted as they shared a small laugh.

 

Neither of them notice the door slowly closing. 

 

“Do you think it was okay to tell them these stories, Master?” Wayzz asked him as Master Fu turned away from the door.

 

“Yes Wayzz.” He said, “Now let’s let them be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy i havent updated in a while lol not like the double chapters some of you are use to
> 
> anyways im taking creative liberties with some of the past lives but some real history facts will happen in the up coming chapters 
> 
> its really fun writing this and oh boy the angst i have planned for you guys
> 
> I would like to thank KwamiKwami for being my beta in this thank you so much


	3. The Amazonian and The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another training day another lesson to learn

"You two have been practicing with padding as to not hurt each other, but today there will be no padding armor. Think of it as you might have to save yourselves when you are cornered and no longer transformed." Master Fu said looking at his students, who seemed a little nervous. "Don't hold back, think of partner as your enemy. Begin." He tapped his cane against the mat to indicate the training to commence. He sat down to watch how they fought.

  
The two bowed to each other, before they got into their battle stance, each of them holding a bamboo Bo staff.

  
"Too bad I can't go easy on you like I have been, my lady." Adrien said smirking. He brought his staff down above her head, to which she blocked with ease.

  
"You've been going easy on me?" Marinette laughed. "Funny I was going easy on you." She twirled her staff to hit him from the side. However she was blocked as well.

  
"That's funny, who has had more time to master the staff?" He asked thrusting the bottom end of his staff upwards at her. Even though she was a little slow she managed to block his attack.

  
"You, but I'm a fast learner." She said, jumping back and getting into her fighting stance again.

  
"This is not a dance you two." Master Fu snapped.

  
Adrien dropped his guard down, "Sorry Master Fu."

  
This allowed Marinette to strike Adrien against his backside causing him to jump and glare at her, to which she returned an innocent smile and wink.

  
The two fought. Blocking and attacking in a dance like motion, sometimes they would land a hit on the other, knowing that it would leave a bruise.

  
Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies, hair sticking to their faces, both of them breathing heavily as the try to disarm the other.

  
Somehow Adrien managed to disarm her and knocked her to the ground.

  
"Good, that's enough!" Master Fu shouted, at them.

  
Adrien pulled his staff away and leaned down to help Marinette up, kissing any bruises he saw. "A kiss to make them better, my lady."

  
She laughed, pushing a finger against his nose. "Settle down."

  
Master Fu shook his head and then tossed them towels so they could wipe off the sweat from their faces.

  
"Another story before we end for today." He said watching the two sit down. "Now, this is the story of The Amazonian and the Warrior."

 

* * *

 

During his life time, he always had power. He was strong, fast and had the ability to think on his feet. He was revered as a god in some eyes, and rightfully so, for he was the son of Zeus.

  
Heracles was happy with his wife Megara, and had many offsprings with her.

  
However, he was driven mad by Hera. For she resented him by being a bastard offspring of her husband, Zeus.

  
Heracles killed his own children.

 

* * *

 

Master Fu stopped his story when he noticed how tense Adrien had become. "Adrien, are you alright my child?"

  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. Please continue Master." He lied, trying to force a smile on his face and relax himself.

  
Marinette looked at him, knowing he was lying. She was worried for him, the last story wasn't that comforting and it had effected her, but maybe it effected him more? She didn't say anything, looking back at Fu.

  
"Very well. Now where was I?" He asked aloud trying to remember where he had left off.

  
"His madness had been cured." Wayzz said, hoping to jog his master's memory.

  
"Ah yes thank you, Wayzz." He said.

 

* * *

 

  
With his madness cured, he fled to the Oracle of Delphi for help. But he did not know that she was in league of Hera.

  
As a cruel joke he was sentence to serve under his archenemy, to do anything asked of him, then he would be cleansed of his sin.

  
"So the Great Heracles must do anything I ask?" Eurystheus asked smiling. He stared down at the man.

  
The man had short curly black hair and a thick black beard, he wore a pure white chlamys and sandals on his feet. The man stared back up at Eurystheus with his green eyes. "Yes." He hissed.

  
"Oh, that is rich." He stood up from his throne and descended the steps. "Fine Heracles, I will give you ten impossible labours for you to complete. Then you will be free to go."

  
"Very well, what is the first?" Heracles asked, wanting to waste no time.

  
"The first is to slay the Nemean Lion." Eurystheus laughed.

  
"Fine." Heracles said through clenched teeth. And with that he left.

It was by no easy means to kill the beast, but when he did, he wore the pelt as his armor for the rest of the Labours. In the cave where he killed the Lion, he found a black ring. Slipping it on to see a black cat emerge.

  
"Who might you be?" Heracles asked, drawing the claw he used to skin the lion with.

  
"I am Plagg. I'm, what you might call, a god." He yawned.

  
"Fine then, what God are you of?" He asked relaxing his stance.

  
"Destruction." The God said, which gave Heracles a smile.

  
"Leaned me your power so I can pass these Labours with ease and I can finally be free of my sin." He said.

  
"Fine, but do you have any food?" He asked.

  
With that he used Plagg's power to aid him on his journey. He dawned no name except his own and when he transformed the chlamys and the lion's skin would turn black as night and a spear would appear in his hands.

  
During his journey he was given his ninth Labour. It was to acquire the girdle of Hyppolitia.

  
Hyppolitia was a gorgeous woman, with beautiful strawberry blonde hair and eyes blue as the ocean. She wore a long purple chiton, the girdle was wrapped around her stomach. She also wore a tiara for she was Amazonian queen and black bead earrings. She found these earrings washed a short when she was a little girl. When she put them on she had met Tikki and the two of them became fast friends.

  
She strode through the forest of the Amazon with the little red God floating next to her. "Thank you, Tikki. With your ability we had another bountiful harvest." She smiled at her.

  
"It's no problem, I enjoy it here. No wars, no conflict. It's so peaceful." She sighed happily but she had her antennas down against her head.

  
"Do you still miss him?" She asked her red friend holding out her hand, allowing Tikki to sit on her hand.

  
"Yes," she laid down against her hand.

  
Hyppolitia continued to walk through the forest until she emerged on to a sandy shore. The sounds of waves lightly crashing against it. "I'm sure your... Man. Is fine and misses you too."

  
Tikki knew that she was trying and smiled up at her. "Thank you."

  
Hyppolitia leaned down and kissed Tikki in the forehead softly.

  
"Hello there!" An unfamiliar voice called out to her. She stood up and turned to a voice to see a man standing not but a few feet away from her.

  
"What are you doing here? No, man has the right to set foot on my land." She shouted, as Tikki flew behind her.

  
"I understand this and I mean no harm to you or your land." He began, holding up his hands to her. "My name is Heracles and it's my mission to obtain Hyppolitia's girdle. If you could direct me to her I would be more than grateful."

  
She glared at him, noticing the sword on his hip. "And what makes you think I will give you my girdle so willingly?"

  
"I did not expect the Queen to give up something of her's willingly. Perhaps a challenge?" He suggested to her.

  
"Hmm, fine. Defeat me in combat and I will give you my girdle." She smirked at him. "Tikki lend me your strength." And with that she transformed before his very eyes. Her purple chiton turned red with black polka dots all over it. Her hair changed color to match the red on her outfit. The girdle she wore turned to metal like armor. Bracers showed on her wrists as well as a metal face plate appeared on her head. And finally her sandals transformed into armor as well.

  
She stood before him drawing her yo-yo, twirling it in her hand.

  
"Ah, so you have a power of a god as well." He laughed, "Plagg lend me you strength!" He shouted, transforming before her very eyes as well.

  
He gripped his spear tightly. "So shall we dance?"

  
She smiled, flinging the yo-yo at him wrapping it around the spear and began to pull.

  
He held the spear tightly in his hands, planting his feet firmly into the sands. "Nice try." He smirked as he pulled the spear back, turning his body to pull her towards him, moving the spear up and over his head to fling her with the momentum he had built.

  
Since her stance was weak, she was flung above him landing on the sands on her back. She winced in pain before standing up, retracting her yo-yo. "Not bad for a man."

  
He smirked and the tossed his spear at her, to which she dodged with ease. Taking this time now that he was disarmed to toss her yo-yo again. This time it wrapped around his wrists, she pulled tightly against them locking his wrists together.

  
"You are making the same mistake twice," he laughed. He hardened his stance, wrapping his fingers around the string and he pulled again.

  
No matter how hard she tried to resist him, she ended up being pulled towards him. She dug her feet in the sand but was still being dragged.

  
When she was close enough he moved his arms above her and then behind her and pulled her close into a tight bear hug, locking her arms to her side.

  
"Let me go!" She yelled. Struggling against his hold.

  
"Not until you surrender." He growled tighting his hold on her.

  
"Ah fine!" She shouted, no longer struggling. "I yield. Tikki, I no longer need your strength."

  
With that the transformation wore off and a little red God came tumbling out.

  
"Plagg, I no longer need your strength." He said, the transformation breaking making the small black god fly out of the ring.

  
"Plagg?" She said in a soft voice.

  
"Tikki?" He asked as well.

  
The two kwami flew into each other's arms crying and laughing. They were so happy to see each other again.

  
The two humans looked upon the scene. Heracles still held tightly onto Hyppolitia. She turned her head to face him and he turned to her. The two stared into each other's eyes for a short while.

  
"Are you going to let me down?" She asked him.

  
"Oh, of course, my apologies. " he set her down, his hands trailing down her arms and gripped her hands. "So, you are the keeper of Tikki."

  
"Yes, and I see you are the keeper of Plagg. Tikki talks a lot about him." She said, holding his hand and staring up at him. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

  
He nodded simply. "The girdle?"

  
"Oh, yes." She sighed removing her girdle. Handing it to him. "I take it that you shall leave now?"

  
He nodded. "Yes, I am sorry that I can not stay. I must finish these labours."

  
"Alright. I will see to it that you make it to your ship safely." She said looking around. "Which way?"

  
"It's this way." He said before walking in the direction of his ship.

  
The two walked in silence as they made their way to his ship. The two gods floating happily together.

  
When they made it to the shore where his ship was he turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, Hyppolitia. I will visit again sometime, after my sins are lifted."

  
"Maybe I can come with you?" She asked him.

  
"What?"

  
"I mean, I love my home. I love my people, but seeing the world sounds...nice." She said smiling.

  
He smiled back at her, but his smile soured as an arrow nearly missed his head.

  
He turned to see where the arrow had come from to see an Amazonian warrior reach for another arrow. As other Amazonian warriors emerged from the trees.

  
"You tricked me!" He shouted. Drawing his sword. "Stalling for time for your army to get me!"

  
"No, no. I don't know why they are doing this!" She shouted back, fear in her eyes.

  
"Liar!" He yelled and with one swift strike, he cut through her neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien stood up.

  
"Adrien?" Marinette looked up at him, worried.

  
He ran out of the room.

  
"Adrien!" She shouted after him, turning to Master Fu. Who did not move.

  
She clicked her tongue and ran after him.

  
Marinette followed after him, calling out his name, She turned to the alleyway, she could hear him yelling at Plagg.

  
"How could you let something like that happen!?" He shouted at his kwami.

  
"It wasn't in my control, kid." He said.

  
And then everything went silent, and yet she could hear her beloved cry.

  
"Adrien?" She walks up to him calmly.

  
He was on the fire escape, his knees brought close to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

  
"I'm a monster." he murmurs.

  
"What?" she asks.

  
"I'm a monster. I'm nothing more then the next chain of murders." He didnt even look up at her, tighting further into a little ball.

  
"You're not a monster, Adrien. You are the sweetest person I know." She sits next to him placing her hand on his back.

  
"But I thought about it you know?" He said, lifting up his head. "What it would be like using cataclysm on someone. How it could effect them." He looked at his ring. "That makes me no better than them. If I think of murder does that make me no better than them?"

  
She wrapped her arms around him shushing him. "Shhh. No, no." She remembered back when anitcupid had brainwashed him to be his antiself that he mentioned it. But she didnt believe him. "Adrien look at me."

  
He refused to look at her. Tears still streaming from his eyes.

  
"Look at me, please." She begged.

  
He then looked at her, rubbing some of the tears away.

  
"You aren't them. Even if you think about it. You aren't them. Repeat it. You. aren't. them."

  
He bit his lip and turned away from her again. "You don't know that. I could hurt someone, I could hurt you." He choked out. "I took on this power to the promise to be free. Now I feel more trapped then ever." He looked at the hand that held the ring and glared at it. "I don't want this power." He gripped the ring and began to pull it off, but felt her hand on his.

  
Stopping him.

  
"Adrien wait." She began, holding his hand tightly.

  
He looked at her, wanting to desperately to take the ring off.

  
"Master Fu," She stared into his eyes, how full of sorrow they were and the desperation to be rid of it all. Her grip loosened slightly, before she spoke again. "Master Fu must have a reason for telling us these stories. Maybe it is so we learn from our mis- No, not our mistakes. they aren't ours. Maybe if we learn from our past we can strive to never do them again. What's that American saying? Those who dont learn from history are doomed to repeat it? Well, we are learning from ours. Our history." She placed a hand on his cheek whipping the tears away.

  
He nuzzled into her hand and sighed. "But what if-"

  
"Then we deal with it. Together." She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

  
He smiled softly, closing his eyes as he felt her lips on his skin. She was right, he was not his past lives. He was his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History is full of tragedy only few stories in history have happy endings
> 
>  
> 
> Fun facts about last chapter: it was going to end with them committing adultry and murder of the emperor causing them to castrate the chat Noir of the Han dynasty because 1 of the 5 punishments was castration and forced into servitude as an eunice. Another is death. But I was talked out of it by my beta. She suggested that having previous chapter being the origin of why chat Noir always wants to protect his ladybug by any means necessary. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun facts about this chapter: Heracles's story is different with each telling some have Hyppolitia kidnapped and given to some one as a wife. Others have the story where Heracles kills her. I opted for the latter.
> 
> This story is mostly about reincarnations about their past lives. 
> 
> So Adrien feels particularly hurt more by this because his past selves all have committed murder or killed someone in some way. He feels like he will kill someone too like its destiny that one way or another he kills someone. 
> 
> Again I would like to thank kwamikwami for being a great beta and having her curse at me for making her cry with my terrible ideas lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan theory of past lives of ladybug and chat Noir with historical facts thrown in.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
